All The Wounds That Are Ever Gonna Scar Me
by AntisepticThroatLozenges
Summary: Whilst Tom is fighting for his life after being stabbed at a concert, the guys are determind to find the person responsible. But only when they begin investigating do they realize the danger they are in.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. :]**

_**Tom's POV**_

We were travelling in the tour bus to Birmingham for the third night of our latest tour. Danny was by the mini fridge, taking out a can of beer and more food than he would be able to eat, Harry and Dougie were in the corner, sitting on the sofa and watching TV together, constant hysterical giggling escaping their lips every few seconds, whilst I was sat by the window, tuning one of my acoustic guitars. It had been a pretty long journey and I was eager to get on with the show, but there had been some big accident on the road ahead of us, so our journey had been prolonged even more.

I heard a loud crash, and lifted my head up from my guitar to see Danny, who had spilt all the food he was collecting from the fridge onto the floor. His cheeks flushed pink as he realized we were all staring at him, then he knelt down to begin cleaning up the mess.

I put my guitar down and walked over to him, helping him clean up.

'Thanks mate.' He smiled.

'No problem, I was getting bored anyway.'

As we finished cleaning the rest of it up, Fletch walked into the room.

'Alright guys?' He greeted.

He was met with a few grumbled hellos from the rest of the room.

'Hey, any idea how much longer it's gonna be?' I asked.

'Not much longer, about 20 minutes I'd say.' He replied with a smile, leaving the room again.

It did only take 20 more minutes to get there, but as we arrived at the hotel we were met with a crowd of screaming fans, all running towards our tour bus. Of course, this wasn't unusual, it happened at pretty much every venue we played at, but as much as I appreciate it, it does get annoying after a while.

Once we got through the crowd and into the hotel, I headed straight to my room to have a shower and get changed. I tried to relax for about half an hour, before I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a tired looking Dougie.

'Hey Doug, what's up?'

'We need to go to the venue for sound check now.' He sighed.

'Oh okay. You okay? You seem a bit off..' I asked.

'Danny decided to wake me up from my nap by jumping on my bed...' He mumbled, gritting his teeth.

I let out a light hearted chuckle before collecting some things and following Dougie to the lobby of the hotel, where everyone else was waiting.

We got to the arena, did a quick sound check and in what seemed like no time at all we were on stage in front of thousands of people. The concert was amazing, we were all filled with so much energy, even Dougie, who had looked like he was about to fall to sleep any minute during rehearsals.

After the gig had ended, we had to make a quick break for the tour bus before the fans mobbed us. Unfortunately, it was too late. We stepped out of the building, and were instantly surrounded by fans, asking for pictures and autographs, some even asking for hugs. I tried my best to sign everything that was handed to me, but our security guards and management were trying to rush us to the bus.

Fletch made a gesture to us from the bus, signalling that we needed to leave. I walked slowly through the mass of people, even having to push some out of the way. The others, including most of the security guards, were all already on the bus, waiting for me to get there.

'Sorry, I have to go now guys.' I repeated to the fans who were shoving pens and bits of paper into my face. I was about 10 metres away from the bus when someone forcefully grabbed my shoulder. I tried to turn to see who it was, but I was literally surrounded by fans, and I couldn't tell who it was. I attempted to pull my shoulder free, but surprisingly this resulted in me being pulled back. I felt warm breathe hit my ear, someone's lips momentarily touching me, I then heard a low whisper, so quiet that had it not been said directly into my ear, I wouldn't have heard it above all the screaming, talking and crying girls around me.

'You brought this on yourself Tom.'

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as the person pulled away from me.

I doubled over in pain, clutching the area it hurt the most. As I looked down, I noticed the bottom of my shirt was covered in something wet, and warm. Only then did I realize what it was. Blood.

I panicked at that point, lifting my head and glancing around for help, but the fans around me hadn't noticed, they were too busy taking pictures or trying to get me to sign stuff.

'Tom! Tom! Please sign this! I've been waiting here all day!' One of them shouted.

'Tom, can I have a picture?' Another asked.

All their voices blurred into one as my mind seemed to cloud over, I was unable to focus on anything.

'Tom, why won't you sign this? I've been here for ages, you're so ungrateful...' Some of them started to say things like that, but I couldn't focus on them. I attempted to walk towards the bus, but it only emphasized the pain.

'Argh!' I shouted, clutching my stomach yet again.

This was when someone finally noticed something was wrong.

'Tom? Oh my gosh, look, he's bleeding!' One of the fans shouted to their friends.

'What?' The others all became even more hysterical after this, and instead of trying to help, they seemed to just be freaking out.

I couldn't hold on for any longer. I felt so faint, so weak. I fell onto my knees, trying my best to not pass out, but it was no use. Darkness overcame me as I slid onto the ground.

_**Danny POV**_

After we'd made it through the crowd of fans and onto the tour bus, I collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. It was only the third night, and I was already worn out. Luckily we had a night off the next day to rest.

Dougie sat next to me, followed by Harry, who offered me a can of cola.

'Thanks' I said, taking it.

'Where's Tom?' I asked, looking around the bus.

'Dunno, I think he's still outside...' Harry said, concern washing over his face.

'He'll be fine. Well, maybe not completely fine, those fans are mad! One of them asked for a lock of my hair! They had scissors and everything!' Dougie exclaimed, causing me and Harry to burst out laughing.

'Hey, it's not funny...' He said, pouting.

I turned to the door to see Fletch enter the bus.

'Hey, is Tom still out there?' I asked.

'He's not in here? Shit, he must be getting mobbed by the fans...' Fletch worried.

He told some security guards to go outside and collect Tom, while I walked over to the open door to see if I could see him.

'He must be in that area, where all the fans are crowded around.' I said, pointing to the cluster of fans a few metres away from the bus.

'I can't see him...' Dougie said from behind me.

There was silence for a few moments while we watched the security guards make their way towards the middle of the crowd, searching for Tom.

'He fell down!' One of the fans that had noticed me and Dougie standing at the open door of the bus ran over and shouted.

'What?' I asked.

'He was just walking like normal, then he stopped and like, clutched his stomach, which was all of a sudden covered in blood then he just fell to the floor!' She cried hysterically.

It took a minute for me to process everything she had just said.

'What?' I shouted.

My eyes widened, and before I knew it I had pushed past Fletch, who was shouting at me to stay on the bus, and ran into the crowd.

The fans started taking pictures and asking me questions, but I ignored them all, my only objective was to find Tom.

I hoped that fan was just crazy, or had been lying, but running through the crowd I felt my breathe catch in my throat when I finally reached him. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, in a pool of blood.

'Tom!' I shouted, falling to my knees and grabbing his shoulders. I felt for a pulse in his neck, and was relieved when I found it. I was mildly aware of the tears running down my face, but I was too terrified to care. What the hell had happened! What was wrong with him?

I felt hands grab my shoulders and attempt to pull me away, but I refused to move.

Only then did I notice that both Dougie and Harry had been standing behind me the whole time.

'Dude, we need to get him back to the bus or something...' Harry said in a thick voice, obviously trying not to cry.

I nodded, letting the security guards who had finally reached us carry him through the crowd and into the bus. I noticed some 'fans' filming the scene, obviously they weren't real fans though. Others were crying, and some were just staring at us.

When we reached the bus, the security lay Tom on the sofa.

We gathered around him as Fletch checked for a pulse.

'He's alive thank god, but what the hell is wrong with him?' Fletch asked in a panicked voice.

'He...he's b..bleeding...' Dougie whispered, pointing to Tom's stomach.

I turned to the direction Dougie was pointing and paled. Tom's t-shirt was completely covered in blood.

'Shit...' Fletch mumbled, lifting Tom's t-shirt to reveal a deep wound straight in the middle of his stomach.

'We need to get him to a hospital, or call an ambulance. Now.' He ordered in a very serious tone.

We decided it would be faster to drive him to the hospital, which was only about five minutes away. When we arrived, paramedics put Tom(who was still unconscious) onto a stretcher, and carried him away into one of the rooms, leaving us to wait for any information. I had a feeling we'd be waiting for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really sick lately =/**_

_**And I'm currently writing the next chapter for my other story 'The Demons In My Dreams' but the plotline is a bit too complicated...so it may take a while.**_

_**This is a REALLY short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to update and you to know that I'm still trying to continue my stories :]**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

Dougie POV

We had been waiting in a crowded room for almost three hours, watching many other people arrive, none of them seemed to be as hurt as Tom was though. We had called his Mum after about 30 minutes of waiting, though we didn't really know what to say. We didn't even know what had happened to him, Fletch said it looked like he had been stabbed or something...but that just didn't make sense. Who would want to stab Tom? He's never done anything wrong to anybody.

His Mum told us she was going to get here as soon as possible, along with his Dad and sister. She sounded really upset, but I suppose that's to be expected. We were all pretty upset, and worried. No one had come to talk to us or tell us anything, we had just been led into a small waiting room and left to sit there anxiously.

Harry was pacing around the room, unable to keep still, which was quite irritating. Danny kept getting up every few minutes to get a snack from the vending machine, I think he was trying to take his mind off everything.

They both had bloodshot eyes, and I'm sure I was no different. I was just sitting there quietly though, thinking about...things. What would we do if Tom didn't make it? He's the main songwriter, and along with Danny, the lead singer. McFly would definitely split up without him. Though I don't think we could continue anyway if anything happened to him, we'd know him for over seven years, it would just be too hard to do any of the usual things we did without him there.

The fans must be so worried too, the news that Tom had collapsed would probably have spread all over the internet now, I saw quite a few people filming him...

Fletch finally returned to the room at that point, interrupting my thoughts. He had been searching the hospital for the last half hour for any news regarding Tom.

'Did they tell you anything?' Harry asked as soon as Fletch sat down.

'No...nothing. They refused to tell me anything. Said only the doctor examining him had the authority to tell me, and when I asked where I could find the doctor who's been examining him, they told me they're not allowed to tell me!' Fletch sighed frustratedly.

Our hearts sank after hearing that news. We would now have to wait even longer. I just wanted to know that he was at least alive...I hated waiting, I hated feeling so anxious, I hated the possibility that my best friend could be dead...

'But there is something...' Fletch muttered in a dejected tone.

Our heads snapped up immediately.

'What?' We asked in unison.

'The media have already gotten wind of this...there's about ten journalists outside.' He answered.

Journalists. Vultures. Whatever you want to call them, they were a pain. WE didn't even know what was going on, yet they were already looking for information, something to prey on, something they could make money from. They thrived on the suffering of others, and it made me sick.

'Ten? How did they find out this fast?' Danny spoke up.

'The fans probably spread it around. It's probably all over the internet by now...' Fletch answered.

Sighing, we nodded, knowing there was nothing else we could do.

After sitting there in silence, doing nothing, for another 30 minutes, I turned to see that Danny had fallen asleep next to me. He looked so tired...

I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, he's always been so close to Tom. Well, all of us have, whenever we had a problem, or just needed to talk to someone in confidence, Tom was there for us. He had helped me through so many issues I had, always supported me 100 percent.

He didn't deserve this, whatever this was.

It was then that I decided whoever did this to him would pay, no matter what. It's a shame I didn't consider the consequences of that decision, because I would deeply regret making it soon.


End file.
